First Impressions
by 4eva-xo
Summary: The Rock Rebels and the Olympic Gold Medalist are in Calais, France! A take on 2x02. All in Austin's POV. READ and REVIEW! Love, S & T. xx


**Author's note:** Alright, so we're back. It's just a one-shot between Austin and Kaylie. It takes place on the first day in Calais, France. As in, when they first meet! We did this in Austin's Point of View and we added some extra parts between him and his "girlfriend". So this "girlfriend" of his does not exist in the series. But you know that girl he's with when he sees Kaylie in the hotel's hallway? Yup, that's the "girlfriend" we're talking about, just so you know!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Austin Tucker or Kaylie Cruz. We don't own this plotline fully. But we do own Austin's "daddy"/manager and Monica.

**Warning:** It is rated M for a reason! But just for a heads up, the M refers to the sex scene between Monica and Austin. It isn't so "graphic" but still, we don't want to violate any terms and conditions, so this story goes under the M rating!

Anyways, enough of our blabbing. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Alright Austin, after we land, the car's waiting for you. The driver will send you to the airport, and we'll be trailing behind you with your entire luggage. Try to keep a low profile."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I replied lazily. Seriously? I'm trying to have some beauty sleep here. My time zone is all messed up right now. Leave. Me. _Alone_.

"Wake up. We're landing in ten minutes." Ugh. How annoying can my manager be? Ten minutes. _Ten_. Not two, so chillax, dude.

"Alright, fine," I said looking out of the window from my first class seat, "I'll be in the bathroom." I got up and stomped my way towards the small cubicle that was called the first class bathroom. Seriously, it should be bigger. Hello? It's first class. Which means very important and rich people. Which means _bigger_ bathrooms.

I opened the small door and went inside. I splashed cold water on my face and shuddered when the coldness touched my sensitive skin.

"_We are now landing in Calais, France. May all passengers return to your seats and strap your seatbelts in. Thank you for flying Air France. We hope to see you again,"_ the intercom spat out at me. Looks like that's my cue to get out of this confined area.

"Remember what I said prior?"

"Yes, _dad_," I replied, smirking. He hated when I called him that. And I hate calling him that, too. He walked out on my mom and I six years ago. I wasn't really comfortable calling him "_daddy_" so I always stuck to a first name basis with him. But by this point, he was irritating me. So I pulled out the daddy-card. I slightly cringed at that, which made my smirk grow bigger. I plopped down into my seat and strapped on the seat belt, like I was told to.

Five minutes pass and I felt the ground underneath us.

Calais. France. It will be _very_ interesting.

The plane came to a halt and I jumped out of my seat, wanting to get a breath of the fresh French air.

"See ya, David," I hastily waved my hand at him and walked straight to the cabin door, flinging my leather jacket over my shoulders.

"Now, Austin, remember the car-"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." I stepped out and I could feel the sun shining through the glass terminal.

"Mr. Tucker, please follow me through immigration," an airport security dude, whatever they're called, said to me. I nodded and followed him.

Immigration was a joke. I didn't even have to do anything. They just let me pass. They probably did my immigration prior to my landing. That's great. I don't have to waste my time in the airport. Now, what car did my daddy dearest get for me this time round?

"Mr. Tucker, your car," the dude said again.

"Okay, I know you're trying to be polite and all, but don't call me "Mr. Tucker". That's for my old man," said I while handing him his tip. I looked around and there it was, the conspicuous orange Lamborghini waiting for me.

"This is going to be one good trip," I muttered to myself, put my shades on and got in.

**-Tucker-**

I arrived at my hotel, and of course there were girls there, waiting for me. I glanced up at my _Kobalt Sunglasses_ poster that was hung on one of the columns on the front of the hotel and smirked to myself. _Damn, I look so good_.

Okay, don't hate on me. I'm not those kind of guys that thinks they're all that. Okay, I am all that. Hello? Olympic Gold Medalist here. But still, I'm not that egotistical and I'm not that cocky, to be honest. Contrary to what magazines depict me as, I'm not that guy underneath. Mr. Kobalt is an act, but hey, it sells sunglasses and gets me girls, so why not live it 24/7?

Anyways, I composed myself and got out of the car. I put on my million-dollar smile and at once, girls came rushing over towards me, screaming. I gladly signed their photos of me and walked towards the hotel entrance. I love this part of my life. You know, the celebrity side of it. I get to go everywhere first class and with a bunch of people caring for me. I don't have to lift a finger – except, when it comes to gymnastics. I have girls on my arms _all the time_. Even when I don't want to be around girls, I always end up attracting the girls towards me.

As I walked towards the entrance, I saw four girls standing there, looking at me. It wasn't the "_oh-my-god it's Austin Tucker_" look, it was more of an "_alright, it's Austin Tucker. Cool_" look. What is wrong with them? Seriously. It's Austin Tucker, Austin _fucking_ Tucker! Mr. Kobalt! How do they not like me? I paid them no mind and continued signing my adoring fans' papers.

"Hi, Austin?" a sweet voice called out, "H-hi." I turned around to see who was talking to me. A brunette; one of the four girls that was looking at me. She's cute. But what's with all the pink?

"Well, we haven't met but-" she began. I quickly cut her off.

"Where do you want me to sign?" she gave me a look of confusion while her friends sniggered. What's so funny? You want my signature right? That's why you came up to me. "How about right here?" I took her right hand and was ready to sign it.

"Oh no, I-I'm not a fan," she replied, pulling her hand away from me. What the fuck? How can you _not_ be a fan of Austin Tucker? Is she crazy?"

"Ouch," I pretended to feel hurt. I took my sunglasses off and looked straight into her eyes. Those eyes, I can stare at them all- okay, what the fuck am I saying? Austin Tucker doesn't "stare" at people's eyes! Time to get my flirt on, "Maybe we could do something about that. See I've got this thing tonight, maybe you wanna come along?" I flashed her a smile once again.

"Um," aw, I made her stutter. "No, um," wait what? No? "Well I just…I have plans!"

What the hell did she just say? Did she just turn down Austin Tucker? Mr. Kobalt? Are you serious? Instead of saying anything, I just smiled and nodded at her. She turned and walked back to her friends, who were now laughing, and pushed them towards the hotel entrance.

"That was priceless," one of the blondes said.

"Wow. Wow," the other blonde added.

I smirked and knew that I needed to know this brunette. I need to get to know the person, _only_ person _ever_, to turn down my offer.

**-Tucker-**

"It's Austin," I said into my phone.

"_Hey, babe,_" the sickeningly annoying voice replied. Great. It was she. My _girlfriend_. Of course, she's not my "real" girlfriend. I have no feelings towards her. We're just together for the publicity. Supermodel and Olympic Gold Medalist. Obviously it wasn't because I love her. I don't even like her. She's just too... what's that word… clingy. And I _hate_ clingy girls. I don't even know why my dad even paired me with her. He doesn't even like her! Or, he's probably banging her manager. Yup, that's probably it. Cause trust me, her manager is smoking hot, but too old for my likings.

"What do you want, Monica?" I replied monotonously.

"_I was just wondering if you've arrived in Calais yet._" Okay seriously? It's 6pm right now, of course I already arrived. She is so stupid. Maybe all those hairsprays and hair products she uses makes her an airhead. The only thing I'm getting out of this relationship is being able to get it in. She puts out, so I'm fine with that.

"Yeah, I'm at the hotel," I said uninterested. Can't she get a clue that I don't want to talk to her?

"_Are you going to the party tonight?_" She did not get the clue. She's still talking to me. And party. Party. What party? I racked my brain, trying to remember if _David _mentioned a party. Huh.

"What party?"

"_The opening party for the fashion week, silly!_" Oh, she did _not _just call me "silly". This girl is getting on my nerves. Right, that party. The party that I was _forced_ to attend because my "girlfriend" is one of the main models for the week. Gross.

"Don't I have to? Considering you're my girlfriend?"

"_Yay! Alright, I'll see you in an hour! Love you, baby," _is it possible to feel grossed out by your girlfriend who is a supermodel? Apparently you can. I shuddered when she said those three words, "love you, baby". Honestly, I don't even think she loves me. She's just too wrapped up in the whole idea that her boyfriend is Austin Tucker. I hung up on her without saying anything back. She should be used to that by now. I do it all the time.

The only upside is that she's hot. If she wasn't, I don't even know what I'm going to do. But then again, there's the whole sex relationship going on here. She is _amazing_ in bed. She does yoga and Pilates, so imagine the different positions she can pull off. This is probably the only reason I can deal with her on a day-to-day basis. We do it every night, or at least, try to.

A knock from the door brought me back to reality. Well, who could it be? I got up without bothering to put a shirt on because I knew no fans could make it up to my room. That's what security is for. I opened it and there she stood, Monica. Didn't I just get off the phone with her? And didn't she say we weren't meeting up until another hour? What is she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She raised one of her eyebrows and licked her lips seductively. I checked her out. She was wearing a beige dress that hugged her figure and showed off her curves. I looked back into her eyes and could see the lust in them.

Okay, now I know what she's here for. I smirked and she lunged her lips at me, her hands wrapped around my neck. Automatically, my hands wounded around her waist and I slipped my tongued inside her mouth. She moaned against my mouth and her hips began grinding themselves against me. I slipped my hands lower and cupped her ass, and lifted them upwards so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. I turned around and headed towards the bed, kicking the door closed with my foot on the way. I threw her onto bed, which earned a slight scream coming out from her mouth. Se propped up on her elbows and looked seductively at me. As much as I don't like her, I can't stop my male hormones from stepping in. I walked towards her and smashed my lips against hers. Her hands began slipping themselves into my pants and I pulled back.

"Uh-uh, babe," and yes, this is the only time I actually call her that, "me first." She pouted but gave in nonetheless. I unzipped her dress and threw it behind me, not caring where it landed. I attacked her neck first and I earned some deep moans from her. My fingers were battling with her bra clasp and I finally got them open. She willingly threw her bra off and motioned for me to come back to her. I trailed kisses down her body while my hands fondled her rounded breasts.

"Austin," she moaned, "I can't take it anymore. It's your turn." She squirmed out of my grasp and pushed me onto the bed. I didn't hesitate. After all, I needed her touch to fully turn me on. She pulled my pants down and began rubbing her hands on the bulge that grew second by second. She smiled. By the time she discarded my boxers, her thong was off as well. I flopped her back against the bed and hovered above her. I positioned myself between both of her legs, using my hands to push them away from each other. The moment I entered her, she moaned in delight. In. Out. In. Out. That was our routine.

Our bliss was ruined when my phone began to ring continuously. I ignored it the first time, but the caller called again…and again…and again. By the third time, I was pissed and so I left myself in her, while reaching over to grab my phone.

"What?" I said, breathless from what Monica and I are doing.

"_You and Monica, get to the party, now_." I looked at the clock on the bedside table and sure enough, we were half an hour late.

"Alright," I grunted, and hung up. I threw my phone onto the bed, and with one last thrust, I pulled myself out of Monica. She had a displeasing look on her face.

"We're late. We gotta go," I told her, standing up and putting my boxers back on. I walked towards my luggage and pulled out my Armani suit while she re-dressed in what she came in here with. I put some gel into my hair while she tried combed hers. After our bed exercises, I don't feel attracted to her anymore. Sure, call me an asshole, a jerk, a douchebag, whatever you want. But that's what I feel towards her. At least I'm being honest.

"Let's go," I led her out of the room and automatically I put my left hand around her waist. To the world, we were a couple in love, haha, my ass. If only they knew the truth.

"This party is going to be great," I said, lightening the mood. We walked around the corner and there stood a girl, in a pink robe, with her hair wrapped into a bun. She was talking on the phone.

"Hey, don't I know you?" I asked her and she took quite a while before putting the phone down and turn towards me. She had green stuff smeared all over her face, and I tried my hardest to hold in my laughter.

"No. No, I think we have very clearly established that you do not know me," she said, now looking down. She looked back up before I replied.

"I knew it," I turned to Monica, "We met in front of the hotel. We-we also established that you are not a fan of mine." The girl shook her head. "But we didn't establish why."

She seemed taken aback as she looked at me, a look that said _are-you-serious?_

"Seriously? Did you hit your head on a dismount?"

"A lot, actually. Why? What am I missing?"

"I'm Kaylie Cruz, the women's National Champion," she declared. Oh! That's right! No wonder she looked familiar.

"That-that's it! You're one of the Rock Rebels," I announced as the truth dawned upon me.

"Huh. So you do know us," she said. This girl, she's something. She _demanded_ that I know who she was and she didn't seem phased by my appearance.

"Know you? I love you," hold up. Did I just say that? Did I just say I loved a girl who I barely knew? Oh well, whatever. I am Austin Tucker after all. "That thing against China, very cool," I said seriously.

"Oh, well, um," she cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"Let me make it up to you. You wanna go to a party with us?"

"Party? Your coach doesn't care if you go out?" she wondered.

"The better question is, do I? And I don't. Rules are for people who have no self-discipline."

"Well, I can't. I'm, um, I'm busy."

I smirked at her, "Of course you are. That's why I don't date gymnasts." I turned towards Monica and finally fully acknowledged her for the first time during the interaction with Kaylie Cruz. I led her away from Kaylie Cruz, women's National Champion. Kaylie Cruz. This name is going to be etched into my mind for the rest of the night; I know that for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Alright! That's it! So, what do you think? Yes, we know, we haven't posted any new stories up for the longest time ever! That's because you, readers, didn't give us ANY feedback on our story finale, so we didn't know whether you guys liked it or not! So, PLEASE, be more supportive to this story and PLEASE review!

Anyways, it's good to be back on fanfiction

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, S & T. xx**


End file.
